


Je veux parler

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [330]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, France 98, French National Team, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Manu n'a personne pour parler pendant la nuit, même s'il fait le tour des chambres.
Relationships: Christophe Dugarry/Zinedine Zidane, Thierry Henry/Robert Pires, Youri Djorkaeff/Bixente Lizarazu
Series: FootballShot [330]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Je veux parler

Je veux parler

Manu avait souvent des problèmes de sommeil, il allait des fois dans la chambre de Robert pour parler avec lui (le réveillant tout le temps vu ses horaires un peu tardifs), mais cette fois Bobby lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir parce que Thierry était déjà invité. Invité. Manu n'était pas stupide, il avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps que les deux petits jeunes se tournaient autour, alors ils les avaient laissés faire leur affaire pour aller voir Youri, mais il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Il voulait vraiment parler à Youri, c'était une bonne oreille et il acceptait de parler avec lui malgré la fatigue. Il tapa à toutes les portes du couloir, il se ferait détester le lendemain mais il voulait parler à Youri, et le retrouver, le regard noir que lui envoya Zizou alors qu'il faisait pareil que Titi et Bobby avec Duga ne lui avait pas échappé, il attaqua l'autre couloir, du bruit venait de la première porte, il voyait très mal sans lumière mais il réussit à discerner le gros n'3 sur la porte. Manu ne se prit pas la peine de toquer (l'avait-il au moins déjà fait ?) il savait que les personnes à l'intérieur étaient pleinement éveillées et pourraient discuter. La seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas était le fait que Youri faisait pareil que Zizou, Duga, Robert et Titi avec Bixente.

Manu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retourner et de sortir, refermant la porte. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Bobby et Titi, c'était logique. Zizou et Duga, c'était évident. Youri et Liza, c'était pas censé arriver avant quelques bières. Au moins maintenant, s'il voulait faire pression -gentiment- sur eux, il pouvait le faire avec quelques arguments. Il continua de marcher dans les couloirs discrètement, si le coach ou quelqu'un du staff le trouvait, il était foutu. Manu passa devant la porte n'16. Il s'y arrêta quelques secondes, avant de rentrer. Fabien adorait parler, alors pourquoi pas la nuit ?

Fin


End file.
